Memoria Lost
by Jalesa M. Williams
Summary: About a newly turned vampire on the run. Thats really ALL I can give away right now but read and review. Please keep up with it. THANKS!
1. Chapter 1

Memoria looked at her reflection. She didn't look different. As a matter of fact she didn't even feel different. She just knew she was. Lights flashed and the bathroom shook, causing her to immediately become alarmed. She relaxed when she realized it was just the subway. Maybe this wasn't the best place to choose, she thought, rolling her hazel blue eyes at her reflection.

"Memoria, hurry. We can't stay here too long. You know that." the muffled sound of a female voice came through the door.

She sighed and shook her head. That was Amy, he guardian, so to speak. She was helping her get away. From who? She didn't know. From what? Well she knew that. What she didn't know was how they hadn't found her yet.

"Coming Amy." she called, opening the door.

"Took you long enough." Amy responded from the desk beside the door, well if it could be called a desk, "They probably already figured out where we are, lets go." She grabbed her bag next to her on the floor and held out another gym bag to me.

I sighed. I was sick of running around. It was like playing maze with a mouse. The mouse always wins and in this case, I wasn't the mouse. Amy gestured a little more fiercely and turned her eyes on me. I shivered and grabbed the bag, following her out the door.

- -


	2. I Don't Need Anyone

I was running. Fast, the trees nothing but blurs in my vision. I wasn't what I am then. I was just regular old Memoria. I can't remember why I was running through the woods or even how I got there. I was jerked to a stop. By who? I guess I'll never know. I braced for what was next. I felt the thing breath on my neck. I usually woke up before it got this far. Next thing I know a feeling of sheer pleasure over takes me. I know I should be in pain but it feels almost too good. The thing finishes and removes its head from my neck, licking one last time. I turn to face my attacker and see.......nothing.

Then I woke up. My breathing was labored and sounded thick, like I was under water. I looked around at the scenery passing by. Normal. Thats what any human would think. Thats what I used to be. _Normal_. Why couldn't I see my attacker?

I struck the dashboard in frustration.

"Calm down Memoria. You'll get it one day." Amy spoke. I hated her tone. She always talked in monotone.

"Shut up!" I growled at her.

She sighed. Not one of those 'I cant believe your being so childish sighs' but her own personal 'watch it' sigh. I stared out the window again so as to calm myself.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked when I could finally speak to her.

"Well...." she glanced at me and continued to drive, "We're here."

My jaw dropped. We were going to be living in a freaking forest? The sun didn't seem to even want to come out. I couldn't believe I'd be living here.

"Um...Amy? How am I supposed to go to school?" I asked, it took me a minute to calm down again.

"Theres a local school not far from here. Lost of good kids." she smiled at the end. I didn't smile back, "Just give it some time Memoria. I promise you'll like it. We'll even be able to spend more than six months here."

I still didn't care. That just gave me more time to get to like it and the people. More time to grow fond of someone. Then when we move it'll take twice as long for me to adjust. Why didn't she just let whoever wanted me have me?

We pulled into a circular brick drive way that ended at a two story brick house. A woman stood outside the house waiting for us to stop. I eyed her wearily when we did. She was perfectly normal looking. Too normal looking. And I could smell her from here.

She helped me with my bags, chattering the whole time. I answered her questions like a robot, giving the simplest answers there was to give. When she finally left me alone it was in a room much like all my other ones.

It had a computer desk with my apple laptop on it. A pencil and pad sat beside the laptop along with a cup of red liquid. I could guess what it was. A single bed with a plain blue comforter and a poster over the head. I walked up to the poster and looked at where the stick pin was placed. Georgia. Great. I was in the middle of nowhere, with a vampire and what seemed to be a pixie.

I sat down at my laptop and reviewed my notes on my new race. No, I wouldn't call it that. New_ species_.

No one becomes a vamp. Has to run in blood line.

Only activated, for lack of better word, after first time bitten

Can eat regular food. Doesn't prefer to, but can.

Blood not required. Usually only drink from formal lover[one person].

Second cousins of pixies and werewolves

I shook my head. Thats all I knew about what I was. Amy wouldn't tell me anymore. She said with the position I was in, I didn't need to know anymore. I sighed and opened my own personal notes.

No memory, who am I?

Memoria Lost, first and last names.

Parents ?

Amy True, current guardian.

On the run, from who?

I sighed and chewed on the pencil eraser I was now holding. Being a two year old vampire with no memory wasn't always the greatest. I closed my laptop and wrote a personal note for later, and climbed into my big bed.

_**Note**-Press Amy for more info._

I looked over at the cup. It smelled disgusting, bland. I unfolded my legs to walk over to the window and throw it out. Afterwards I sat back down at my laptop and stared at the screen. I, unlike what you think, am not fully a vampire. I'm half. Meaning my mother was a Vampire and my father a human. He was killed during my conception. She sucked him dry.

I didn't need blood to survive and I didn't prefer to drink it. Amy was coaxing me to. She said it "confused my scent". Vampires didn't burn up in sunlight, that was all fable. We looked like normal human beings, except for unusually colored eyes and, if you ever got a chance to see it, a silver line where we were first bitten. We could eat garlic and silver was not a threat to us, well normal Vampires.

I was a bit different. My eyes changed colors, but the mostly stayed at sea green. For my coco complexion, that looked odd.

"Memoria?" it wasn't Amy's voice so it had to be the pixie.

I turned from my desk to face her, "Yes?"

She looked timidly at me and stepped forward, "Hi. I'm Sydney, your new guardian."

I blinked at her, "Okay."

She seemed to notice I didn't care. So she tried something else.

"Amy will be leaving soon. She'll drop you off at school tomorrow, but then thats it."

I blinked at her again and turned back to my computer. If she thought I gave a shit about Amy she was wrong. I made it a point not to even think about getting attached to her. Thats how it was with my mother.

"Memoria? Are you okay?" her pixie voice was starting to annoy me. I've always hated staying with pixies, "Memoria?" I groaned, she was getting on my nerves, "It's okay, I know you feel like you need-" I could feel my anger rising. Needed Amy? Not even possible.

I turned in my chair, somehow stopping it directly in front of her, "Lets get something straight. I don't _need_ anyone. Not Amy, and I _damn_ sure don't need _you_." I looked her in her eyes while they seemed to tear up. She turned and ambled out of the room.

I sighed happily and turned back to my laptop. I didn't need anyone.

I Was Memoria Lost

- -


End file.
